Edelweiss
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Edelweiss itu ... lambang cinta abadi./"Singkatnya, aku dapat menafsirkan pesanmu seperti ini: Zwigly, cintaku dengan wanita ini akan abadi. Jadi, segeralah menikah seperti kami. Dan berhentilah menungguk—"/"Edelweiss adalah bunga abadi. Tapi yang aku pikirkan lebih sederhana lagi: Edelweiss adalah Edelstein dan Lady Swiss."/AuSwiss/Mind to RnR?


Gereja tua berinterior antik itu begitu ramai. Bermacam-macam orang ada di sana—maksudku, benar-benar bermacam-macam. Suka cita tertampak jelas di raut wajah semuanya. Ada di antara mereka yang berdansa satu sama lain, ada pula yang memilih mencicipi hidangan yang disediakan.

Tampak sepasang pengantin yang baru saja mengucap janjinya di atas altar yang sederhana namun indah itu. Keduanya tersenyum.

Aku menatap gadis kecil yang sedari tadi mendampingiku, adikku—Liechtenstein. "Kalau kau tidak menemukan aku nanti, tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku. Pulanglah lebih dulu, Lily."

"Eh? Kau ingin melewatkan pesta ini, _Big Brother_?" Lily mengembungkan pipinya, sedikit berusaha meyakinkan aku bahwa pesta ini akan menyenangkan—ya, mungkin semacam itu.

"Mungkin saja," jawabku. "Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir."

"Yah entahlah, bagaimanapun kau itu kakakku," Lily tersenyum.

Entah berapa saat, tiba-tiba para tamu undangan tampak beramai-ramai mendekati altar, ada pula yang mencari tempat strategis—tunggu, untuk apa?

Lily menarik lengan bajuku pelan, "Ini akan menarik!" aku bisa mendengar kalimatnya samar-samar di tengah pembicaraan ramai orang lain.

Aku tidak sempat bertanya apapun. Kedua mataku refleks menatap ke arah pasangan yang tengah berdiri di atas altar. Wanita asal Hongaria yang gagah dan anggun di saat yang bersamaan itu mengangkat karangan bunga yang sejak tadi ia genggam—memasang ancang-ancang akan melemparnya agak jauh.

Semua tamu tampak antusias, melihat si wanita mulai akan melemparkan karangan bunganya.

Tapi ia tidak juga melempar karangan bunga itu.

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu tiba-tiba menyerahkan karangan bunganya pada suaminya. Semua tamu tampak keheranan, termasuk diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak terlalu melihatnya dengan jelas dari kejauhan. Tapi aku hampir yakin, laki-laki itu menatap ke arahku. Membuatku rasanya ingin mengeluarkan senapan panjangku dan melubangi kepala bodohnya saat ini juga.

Aku tidak sempat mengambil senjataku. Sadar-sadar, sebuah buket bunga yang tidak terlalu besar terlempar tepat ke arahku. Mau tidak mau aku menangkapnya.

—_Srakk_.

Dan itu benar-benar tertangkap.

Tunggu, aku sempat berpikir bahwa bunga mawar adalah yang lazim digunakan untuk karangan bunga dalam pernikahan.

Tapi, ini—bunga Edelweiss.

Aku melongo sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya Lily membuyarkan semuanya.

"_Big Bro_, ini pertanda baik!" Lily tampak begitu antusias. "Itu artinya, kau akan—"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Lily," aku membuang buket bunga itu ke tanah. "Sayangnya, aku tidak berminat untuk menikah dengan siapapun."

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Edelweiss © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, semi-canon, contains of shounen-ai/boys love, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Edelweiss**

**.: AuSwiss :.**

* * *

Hari sudah begitu gelap.

Dingin sekali.

Untunglah Lily sudah pulang duluan. Kalau tidak, dia bisa sakit.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku adalah tamu undangan yang akan paling duluan pulang dari pesta pernikahan itu—bahkan sebelum kedua mempelai mengucap janji.

Sayangnya, aku benar-benar ada di sana sampai pesta berakhir—

—Ah, tidak. Aku masih ada di _sini_ sampai sekarang.

Menunggu. Aku masih menunggu.

Menunggu laki-laki bodoh itu akan datang padaku dan memelukku erat.

Sial. Di mana sopan santunmu, Edelstein? Terlambat bertahun-tahun itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Ah, tidak berguna.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Angin malam pada musim gugur itu tidak main-main.

Tapi lihat, aku masih diam di sini.

Aku tahu dia bodoh, tapi kadang aku berpikir bahwa aku sendiri sama bodohnya. Kita sama-sama bodoh—oh ya, pantas saja.

Dingin.

"Switzerland?" sebuah suara membuatku mendongkakkan wajah, menatap ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

Laki-laki bodoh itu ada di sana.

Aku mendecak, "Pergi dari sini," ucapku. "Sesungguhnya aku membawa senapan kesayanganku."

Ironis. Aku memang bodoh.

Ia berlari mendekatiku, tidak peduli ancaman yang baru saja aku lontarkan. "Ini bukan tempatmu—"

"Ini juga bukan tempatmu," aku membalas.

Ia tampak bingung. "Aku cukup terkejut," ia bergumam. "Kau belum pulang semenjak pesta pernikahanku selesai."

"_Yeah_, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur," katanya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan segera pergi—

—tapi ternyata ia masih ada di situ.

"Sejujurnya," sekian detik terdiam, ia akhirnya bergumam. "aku senang mendapati kau masih ada di sini, Swiss."

"Aku tersanjung, Austria," jawabku, dengan nada bicara sedikit sinis.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Tampak bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ka-kau ... tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa yang harus ditanyakan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"Ya," dia tampak tidak benar-benar mantap menjawab. "Apapun—maksudku, tentang karangan bunga yang aku lemparkan padamu tadi siang itu—mungkin?"

Aku menghela napas. "Ah, ternyata kau benar-benar sengaja melemparnya ke arahku."

"Kau sudah mengerti tentang itu?"

"Biar aku tebak," aku berujar, sedikit malas. "Bunga edelweiss—simbol cinta yang abadi. Berikutnya, kau melempar bunga itu padaku dengan maksud agar aku segera menikah sepertimu."

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Menungguku selesai.

"Singkatnya, aku dapat menafsirkan pesanmu seperti ini: _Zwigly, cintaku dengan wanita ini akan abadi. Jadi, segeralah menikah seperti kami. Dan berhentilah menungguk_—"

Aku menghentikan kalimatku, mengatupkan kedua tanganku ke mulut.

Ah, rajungan.

"Vash Zwigly, kau ...?" ia menatapku. Aku hampir yakin wajahnya agak memerah.

"A-apapun yang ada di pikiranmu, aku tidak seperti itu!" memaksa sekali, tapi ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun ini ... dan kau masih menungguku?" ia menatapku. Entah kenapa sorot mata itu jadi terasa begitu berkilau.

Aku mengusahakan tawa remeh, "Bodoh sekali. Aku sudah membuangmu dari otakku sejak saat kita berpisah, Edelstein."

"Kau membingungkan," laki-laki berdarah Austria itu bergumam. "Biar aku luruskan," katanya. "Ketika kita kecil, kita adalah sekutu. Austria dan Switzerland yang melawan dunia bersama—"

"Tapi semua berubah saat negara api—maksudku, semua berubah ketika kau mengkhianatiku," aku menatapnya, penuh tekanan.

Austria memutar bola matanya, "Swiss, kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku pada saat itu, 'kan? Bosku—yah, kau tahu sendiri."

"Itu masalahmu," jawabku. "Ah, lagi pula itu masalah lama sekali. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Aku pulang—"

Dia menahan tanganku.

"Dan sejak saat itu ..." ia masih melanjutkan, nada bicaranya meninggi. "Kau masih mengharapkan aku? Masih menungguku sampai saat ini?"

"Itu bodoh," jawabku. "Sudah aku bilang, aku sudah membuangmu semenjak kali pertama kau berpaling memanfaatkan aku."

Aku melepas paksa tanganku dari genggamannya, mulai beranjak pergi.

Satu langkah, dua langkah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak. Tapi aku sangat senang kalau benar kau masih menungguku sampai saat ini ..." ia berucap, kakiku mendadak berhenti sendiri.

"Aku masih menunggu," aku bergumam. "Waktu itu saja. Sekarang kau sudah sangat terlambat. Maaf saja."

"Aku yakin kau masih menunggu," katanya.

Aku terdiam, bingung antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau sebaiknya menjunjung tinggi harga diriku di hadapannya. Aku menghela napas. "Pulanglah, Edelstein. Ini seharusnya menjadi malam pertama yang indah untukmu dengan wanita itu."

"Begitu," aku dapat mendengar ia sedikit tertawa. "Aku tidak mencintainya. Eliza juga tidak mencintaiku. Kami benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sebelum ini."

"Klasik sekali, formalitas ya," aku membalas. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aneh. Austria tampak ingin meyakinkan bahwa ia masih menyimpan perasaannya untukku.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri," katanya. "Perang di dunia cukup merepotkan. Negaraku akan semakin kuat jika bergabung dengan Hongaria."

Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung dengan Switzerland saja? Apa wanita itu lebih kuat dariku di matamu?

Aku diam. Tidak mungkin aku mengucapkan semuanya.

"Kau bilang sendiri—aku sudah sangat terlambat. Aku bahkan terlalu malu untuk berdiri di hadapanmu—ya, pengecut sekali. Lagi pula, Swiss adalah negara netral yang mendukung perdamaian semua negara—maksudku, ideologi kita terlalu berbeda. Menguasai negara lain, kurang lebih seperti itu yang kami pikirkan," ia berujar, seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Dia diam. Aku juga diam.

"Eh, Swiss—apa itu di saku belakang celanamu?" celetuknya. Aku refleks berbalik ke arahnya dengan tampang sedikit was-was.

"Apa?"

"Itu, aku akan mengambil—"

Aku refleks menghalanginya. "Hentikan! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Jangan sentuh bagian belakangku!"

—_Blushh_.

Wajahnya memerah. "A-apa? Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu!" bantahnya. "Jangan salah paham, Zwigly!"

"Aku tahu kau akan berbuat iseng. Austria, kau mesum."

"Tidak! Sungguh. Aku hanya penasaran dengan 'benda' itu!"

"Apa? 'Benda' apa?" sepertinya wajahku semakin panas.

"Benda itu ... yang ada di balik saku belakang celanamu."

Tuh, 'kan.

—_Dezigh_!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Austria memegangi sebelah pipinya yang memerah setelah kupukul.

"Karena peluru terlalu mahal untuk dihamburkan hanya untuk menghancurkan wajahmu, M-E-S-U-M!" aku menjawab.

"Ya ampun! Sudah aku bilang, kau salah paham!" katanya, sembari masih mengusap-usap pipinya. "Aku yakin melihat semacam daun menjuntai dari saku belakang celanamu."

Daun?

Aku memeriksa saku belakang celanaku, dan mendapati—

—Oh, ya ampun. Bodohnya aku.

"Bunga Edelweiss yang tadi?" Austria menatapku, bingung. "Aku pikir kau membuang semuanya."

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Aku ingin membuang semuanya. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian dari diriku juga ingin aku menyimpannya. Sebelum aku buang ke tanah tadi, aku menyempatkan diri mengambil beberapa dan menyembunyikannya di saku belakang celanaku."

Tanpa sadar aku telah membongkar aib sendiri.

Austria mengambil bunga-bunga kecil itu dari tanganku. "Begini, soal pesan yang kau asumsikan ... semuanya salah besar," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Ya, semuanya benar-benar salah, Lady Swiss."

"Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Itu manis, itu cocok untukmu kok."

"..." ya Tuhan, wajahku panas sekali.

"Edelweiss adalah bunga abadi. Tapi yang aku pikirkan lebih sederhana lagi: _Edelweiss adalah Edelstein dan Lady Swiss_," katanya.

Kita adalah Edelweiss ya, manis sekali.

"Aku melemparkan bunga itu agar kau menangkapnya, itu artinya kau _akan segera menikah_," ia melanjutkan.

Kedua mataku melebar. Bahkan angin yang dingin itu jadi tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

"Jadi ..."

Aku bergumam, sedikit tanpa sadar, "_Edelstein dan Lady Swiss akan segera menikah_—"

Austria tersenyum simpul. Ia merangkai bunga-bunga kecil itu sehingga mereka menjadi satu kesatuan, dan menyematkannya di rambutku. "—_dan cinta mereka abadi_."

Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, bersabarlah sedikit lagi," gumamnya, sembari mencium dahiku lembut. "Begitu perang berakhir dan semuanya aman, aku akan lepas dari Hungary dan membentuk negara sendiri."

Menunggu lagi?

Ah, setidaknya dia telah memberiku kepastian.

"—Tuan Austria, di situ kau rupa—nya?" suara seorang wanita yang familiar, membuat kami terdiam mematung. Antara malu dan—entahlah.

Hungary, wanita itu masih tampak anggun dan kuat meskipun dalam balutan kemeja piyama.

Tapi bukan itu yang penting.

Apa dia melihat Austria menciumku? _Mein Gott_.

"—E-eh!" Wajahnya ikut memerah. Kalau aku tidak salah melihat, ada beberapa tetes darah keluar dari hidungnya. "A-aku mengganggu ya? Tolong lanjutkan saja apa yang kalian lakukan, aku akan pergi kok!" katanya.

Melongo.

Istri macam apa itu? Setelah memergoki suaminya selingkuh di hari pertama pernikahan, ia malah tampak ... senang? Entahlah, tapi ia tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Hungary berbalik ke arah kami. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa! Lanjutkan ya!" katanya, riang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Roddy! Di mana kau menaruh kamera kesayanganku?"

Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang wanita itu punya kelainan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hallo semuanya :D**_

Kali ini saya membawa AuSwiss! Saya sudah suka pairing ini sejak lama, tapi baru kali ini akhirnya dapat ide buat pairing satu ini /curhat/

Di akhir itu, nggak tahu kenapa saya pengen memunculkan fujo!Hungary. Kayaknya menarik soalnya :D /girang/

Yap! Sekian aja dari saya, ya :D

Kritik dan sarannya sangat diterima~

Review please?

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu! :)**_


End file.
